This invention relates generally to fluid transport systems and, more particularly, to high pressure fluid supply systems operable in harsh environments.
At least some known systems for transporting fluids use rigid pipe that is joined together in relatively short sections by couplings. Misalignment of the coupling flanges facilitates leakage of the fluid to the environment surrounding the couplings and reduces the amount of fluid available at the destination. Other known fluid transport systems use flexible conduits to transport the fluid. The flexible conduits are fabricated in longer sections than the rigid pipe. Couplings joining the flexible conduits are generally less prone to leakage because alignment of the coupling flanges is simpler to maintain, however the flexible conduits are not capable of transporting fluids at relatively high pressure and are more prone to puncture damage and abrasion than the rigid pipe.